


And I’ll put down my roots when I’m dead

by bluebug_3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Dadza, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, adopted sleepy bois inc, i’ll probably add more tags tbh, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebug_3/pseuds/bluebug_3
Summary: Tommy had never had a stable household, but that’s to be expected as a foster kid. He’s closed off with everyone he meets, he doesn’t trust at all.Phil Watson is already a dad to two previously foster kids, why not add a third gremlin into the mix?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 256





	And I’ll put down my roots when I’m dead

Tommy has never felt safe, how could he with how he has been living? He had been in the foster system for most of his 14 years and had honestly given up hope that he’d get a home. He went from house to house knowing this, at this point he didn’t see why he even should try. 

Tommy had been in this situation many times before and every time was the same. He was introduced to a parent or two, they took him in and dropped him within a few weeks, maybe a month max. No use trying to change that, he was bound to just age out of the system at this point. No one wanted a messed up 14 year old, they just thought they did. Caught up in his own daydreams while staring around the room he was sat in he failed to hear his case manager calling his name. 

“-mas? Thomas!” She practically yelled, snapping him out of his daze. 

“Yes, ma’am?”

“We were just concluding this session. I believe Phil may be a good fit for you,” She said the same thing every time, no reason to even listen at this point.

“Okay, ma’am. Thank you,” Tommy stood up. Knowing what would happen next, it was all routine by now.

“You have your bags, right?” The man (Phil was his name, right? Maybe not, it didn’t really matter.) asked Tommy.

Tommy nodded.

“Okay! Let me sign this last paper then we’ll be on our way!” The man picked up the pen with a smile. He seemed to do that a lot, Tommy thought that it looked like it would hurt his cheeks. That much smiling must be unnatural. 

“And done,” He stood up “Time to go! Thank you, Dorothy”

Tommy followed his temporary foster guardian to his car, in the car he got a run-down on who the man (Tommy learnt that he was in fact named Phil, one point to Tommy) is. He’s a single father to two adopted kids, Wilbur and Techno. He often fostered kids before the two of them but had slowed down recently due to already having two kids to pay attention to. But Tommy’s worker had been desperate, Tommy just wouldn’t fit anywhere. So, Phil said sure. 

———

Once they had arrived to Phil’s home, Tommy was directed to his temporary room. It was on the second floor right beside Wilbur's room. It was pretty bare, the room just had a bed and a basic desk. Not much but it would do for a bit. 

Tommy had been left with the knowledge that dinner would be in a half hour and a closed door, at least he’d be allowed privacy here. (he was sceptical of that, maybe he’d get it taken away when he misbehaved later.) He decided to not put too many things away, he assumed he would have to pack up in a bit anyways. He was in the middle of grabbing some school books from his bag when he heard the front door open downstairs. Laughter could be heard from downstairs and Tommy assumed it was from the other kids that lived here. While Tommy wished he could avoid them he knew he would be expected to attend dinner, and why prolong the inevitable? So when Phil called out for the boys he made his way down the stairs. 

“Thomas! Meet Wilbur,” Phil pointed to a tall boy. He probably a few years older than Tommy, he wore a sweater and round glasses. He had fluffy brown hair and a smile on his face. “And Techno!” Phil then pointed to a boy with braided pink hair, he wore thin framed wire glasses and he didn’t seem as friendly as the other. Not that it mattered to Tommy who just nodded at Phil. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Thomas!” Wilbur said, being polite. Tommy nodded in acknowledgement again. He didn’t want to speak. 

Techno also just nodded, he seemed to be more quiet than Wilbur. As nice as the quiet could be it made Tommy weary. He assumed Techno would probably be like the kid from the forth house he had been in, he had been a quiet kid, until he was punching Tommy’s face black and blue. Tommy put his guard up even more, there’s no room for relaxation. 

Phil had already set four plates out, Tommy waited for the other boys to sit down before sitting with them. Their dinner was long and mildly awkward, Phil and the others made conversation about their day happily while Tommy sat there eating quickly and quietly. Once done he went up to his room without a word. 

———

After some time scrolling on his phone, a knock sounded on his closed door. 

“Thomas? Do you mind if I come in?” Oh, that was new. Tommy wasn’t used to being asked for his opinion. He got up and opened the door wordlessly. 

“So, I’m going out shopping tomorrow,” Phil started, not entering the room. “And I was wondering if you have anything you need. Because I’m sure that little bag of yours can’t carry much.”

“It’s okay,” Tommy replied. It was okay, he had lived off of his few belongings for a while now. Phil seemed to disagree though as he made a dissatisfied noise. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing you need? No clothes? Do you even have a phone?”

Tommy held up his phone in response, nodding.

“Okay well that’s good, I should give you my number in case, yeah?” The older man grabbed his phone out of his pocket to make Tommy’s contact. He went over to the desk chair. “You mind if I sit here?”

A shake of the head was the only response he got. 

After exchanging numbers Phil got up with a sigh and a pat to his legs.

“Alright-y then! I’m glad to have that sorted! Message me if you need to, okay? I’m almost always available.”

A distracted nod answered him. Tommy was debating saying something. He had no need to tell this man he went by Tommy, right? It would effect nothing, he had no plans to stay there long. But he was oddly comfortable with this man he barely knew. 

Phil was almost out of his sight before he turned back around. He held onto the door frame.

“And, Thomas? I hope you like it here. Sleep well, kid.”

He was answered yet again with a nod, but with just that sentence Tommy felt himself almost relax. Damn it. 

———

Phil walked down the stairs feeling mildly defeated but he knew this behavior was common for foster kids. They had no one to trust for most of their lives, why would they trust Phil? It made sense but he still had hoped. Oh well, maybe Thomas will come around.

"Oh, hey! How'd it go with the kid?" Wilbur was in the kitchen writing something, Phil hoped it was homework but it was probably music. He was proud nonetheless. 

"Very quiet type, said a total of like, three words." Phil started making himself some tea, he needed some. "But I got his phone number so at least I have a way to contact him."

"That's a win, Go Dadza!" Wilbur cheered.

"Why're we cheerin'?" A deep voice says from the doorway.

"Hey, Techno! Phil got the kids number. Though he's a quiet one it's something." 

"Oh nice,” Techno grabbed a mug. “I’m sure he’ll talk eventually. They always do.”

Once Phils tea was made he said his goodnights to his boys, asking them to try to sleep before midnight tonight. 

“No promises!”

“Ehh, we’ll see” 

Those responses weren’t unexpected but Phil sighed lovingly nonetheless, and off to bed he went. 

———

Tommy’s phone screen said it was around 2:30 am, perfect time to go downstairs and check out his surroundings. On the way up he had been pleased to note that their stairs weren’t the type to creek, some houses had horrible stairs for that and that made sneaking about harder. He had learnt how to, but it was annoying.

He shoved some socks on and shuffled his way down the stairs, sticking to the wall to be quiet. He was almost all the way down the stairs before he heard quiet music. At least one person was still awake, Tommy swore softly and turned around. But he apparently had been in view of whoever it was because there was a quiet “Hello.” that came from the kitchen. He sucked in a breath, his cover was blown. Time to face whoever was there. 

To Tommy’s surprise both kids were downstairs, he had assumed at least one of them would be asleep by now. They were both doing their own thing, Techno had some pages in front of him as well as a laptop and Wilbur had just his phone. The light music coming from the laptop was still going but had been turned down so it was almost inaudible. 

“Can’t sleep, huh?” Wilbur asked, not really expecting an answer. “You can join us if you’d like”

Tommy’s eyes widened slightly in response, that was not what he had been expecting. Techno nodded distractedly in agreement with his brother. 

“Uhh, okay,” Tommy said sitting down at the kitchen island. This house was fancier than anticipated but still managed to keep a home-like aspect to it so it wasn’t stuffy. 

“Oh? He speaks!” Wilbur dramatically threw his hands up in victory. Techno looked up from his work in slight surprise. “Dad said you were quiet.”

“Nah,” Tommy chuckled quietly. “Just don’t feel like it.”

“Wil, you owe me 5 bucks,” Techno says, typing on his computer. “Don’ think I forgot.”

“Damn it,” He hands over the money. “You couldn’t have been quiet for another week? Tech’ said you’d talk if it was just us. He said it’d take less than a week.”

Tommy just shrugged and pulled out his phone to play some Minecraft, he could stay downstairs for a bit. 

After a few minutes Wilbur seemed to get bored of not talking. 

“Hey, kid?” Tommy looked up. “What are you doing?”

Tommy simply flipped his phone around, not caring to respond verbally. Upon seeing what he was doing Wilbur seemed to get excited. 

“Techno! The kid plays Minecraft!!”

———

The boys spent the next hours talking, Tommy was surprised at how nice they seemed. Of course he was still on guard, sharing the least amount of information possible. Unconsciously, the carefully constructed walls built around his heart started to crumble ever so slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh- this is my first work on here so that’s cool! I have no clue what I’m doing but I have an obsession and this was fun to write so here we are I guess. 
> 
> I really hope my motivation stays for this cuz I’m honestly enjoying this fic and I have plans for more- 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!! have a nice day <3


End file.
